Till Hell Do Us Part
by Snow757
Summary: She stands fascinated as a red demon moved with deadly grace, taking the last breaths away from a group of his own kind. AU DMC3. DxL. Rated T for now.
1. Flickers

Hello!

This is another fic I was too tempted to write now even though I have absolutely nothing planned about it. Please note the fact that this is the first time I ever try to write DxL so blatantly XD Oh, who am I kidding? This is a disaster waiting to happen.

This first chapter is kinda showcasing some moments in the fic in no real order, for some reason beyond me, I thought that it's a good idea.

Will have more than two chapters, promise...

* * *

**Till Hell Do Us Part**

**x** Flickers **x**

* * *

_She stands fascinated as a red demon moved with deadly grace, taking the last breaths away from a group of his own kind._

_"Why hello there, lady."_

_She's scared._

* * *

_"Why?" she asks._

_A demonic grin was her answer._

* * *

_"You know something?"_

_"What?"_

_"You're a foolish human."_

_"You told me that the moment you saw me."_

_"I like you though, you're fun."_

_"Why do I have to put up with you?"_

_"Because you'll die if you don't."_

_"Yeah, that..."_

* * *

_"What's your name?"_

_"Call me what you want."_

_"How about Vergil then? Just like the book."_

_"No..."_

_At that moment, he couldn't look more human._

* * *

_"We're stuck together I guess."_

_"Thanks for reminding me of this tragedy."_

_"You're welcome."_

* * *

_"What's that?"_

_"A gun."_

_"How does it work?"_

_A second later, he found out._

_"Ugh... why my head?"_

* * *

_"You don't belong here. Come with me."_

_"I don't belong anywhere, Lady..."_

* * *

_"So, you're a succubus?"_

_"What? No. What gave you that idea?"_

_She cursed her curiosity._

_"Oh..." He smirked._

_Damn him and his looks._

* * *

_"Forget me."_

_"I can't."_

* * *

_"Even a devil may cry when he losses a loved one, don't you think?"_

_"He can't cry if he didn't remember them in first place, can he?"_

* * *

_She looks at him, cheeks adorably flushed, mouth slightly open and eyes half lidded._

_He breaths heavily as he takes a last glance at her._

_"And you call me a succubus..."_

_It hurts him to turn away._

* * *

_"I don't think that trying to kill me is the answer, human."_

_"Let's try it first, demon."_

* * *

_She stands fascinated as a red demon moved with deadly grace, taking the last breaths away from a group of his own kind._

_"Why hello there, Lady."_

_She's happy._

* * *

TBC

What the hell did I just write?

Uh, anyways... I hope that this will turn out well (mind, please work with hand!)


	2. Starts

SO I GOT REVIEWS ON THIS...

THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'LL REPLY SOON ;_;

Have mercy on this poor fic, it doesn't know that it's horrible.

* * *

**Till Hell Do Us Part**

**x** Starts **x**

* * *

"Hello?"

_"I got a job for you..."_

"Password?"

_"Jackpot."_

* * *

It's funny how one word can make you serious and guarded suddenly, then again, that's the life of a demon hunter.

Lady sighed as she checked her ammo, she was looking forward to a demon-less weekend.

Her targeted place was a town near the city she lived in, so it won't take long to go there. The client wanted her to get rid of demons that were hunting a house he intended to sell for more than a decade. Trying everything else beforehand, he thought that maybe demon hunters weren't a myth after all.

_Sounds easy_, Lady thought as she rode her bike.

* * *

Turning the engine off, Lady looked at the house she was supposed to be hunting demons in.

It was a large, beautifully built house with a front garden that would've been very lovely if it weren't for the fact that no one lived in there for so long. The family that lived here must've been wealthy to own a place like this.

Entering through the opened door (she figured that people in this town were terrified of getting close to this house than to dare steal anything from it), Lady brought out a small flash light from her pocket and looked around for any sudden movement. When she made sure that there wasn't anything to worry about, she proceeded to get more into the place.

_Wow, this house is really beautiful,_ she thought when she saw the house's interior design.

Then the light of her flash light caught something on the floor, and getting closer, she discovered that it was a picture. The frame's glass of the picture was slightly broken and smudged with blood, but Lady managed to decipher what it was.

In the picture she had, there were four people (_must be the family that lived her_, she concluded). The first one was quite tall and elegantly dressed, she couldn't really see his face though, since the picture was ruined at the side he was at. Next to him there was a really beautiful blond woman, who was smiling lovingly at the two children that stood in front of her.

The two children were really adorable twins, with an unusual white hair. The one who wore blue was smiling secretively like he didn't want to admit he was having fun taking this photo, while the one who wore red, looked at the camera with a huge grin and looked like he was having the time of his life.

Lady gave a small, sad smile as she set the picture to where it was before. _They're gone now..._

She was about to leave when something else caught her eye.

_Are these... amulets?_

She only managed to grab one when she heard a roar behind her.

* * *

_Their numbers are insane!_ Lady thought, struggling to keep on her feet.

It has been an hour ever since the first group of demons appeared, and they just kept coming still. She never faced such a vicious appearance of demons before.

Figuring that staying in the house would be very troublesome for her, she lured them outside to have more freedom in shooting (it wouldn't be good to blow up the place her client intended to sell).

Though the moment she got distracted by a Hell Lust, another demon kicked her into a..._ it couldn't be!_ She mentally exclaimed, eyes widening in shock.

_A Hell Gate..._

* * *

If there was something she wouldn't expect in her demon hunting job, it would've been being kicked into a Hell Gate. Really now, how could she mess up like that?

She was about to stand up when she heard the clink of a sword. Lady decided to look to figure out what it was.

And she stands fascinated as a red demon moved with deadly grace, taking the last breaths away from a group of his own kind.

There was something about how that demon looked like he was enjoying this, kicking and torturing his offenders before he mercilessly killed them, that absolutely frightened her.

Scratch the infinitive number of demons she faced before, this was serious.

Lady felt helpless when she realized that she doesn't stand a chance against him.

She wouldn't go without a fight though.

The demon, after finishing off the last of the demons that he was fighting, finally took notice of her and grinned.

_"Why hello there, lady."_

She's scared.

And maybe it was because of that or because she was fighting a never ending group of demons for an hour alone, or maybe because she just went through a Hell Gate so suddenly, that the world around her grew darker than it already was and she just fainted.

* * *

TBC

Not doing a great job convincing you that this is worth the time, I know.

Maybe in the next chapter? *is hopeful*

What do you think?


	3. Deals

The pacing of this fic is a bit... uh... slow? Bear with me, please! ;_;

And to whoever reviewed this again, I want to express my eternal love for you...

* * *

**Till Hell Do Us Part**

**x** Deals **x**

* * *

_Rain poured heavily that night, hearing nothing but its drops hitting the ground violently was hard._

_She could hear it though, the sound of gunshots being fired at a... well, she really didn't know._

_"Are you alright, child?" a voice asked her after the sound has ceased, though the kind tone of it contradicted with how its owner appeared, a dark shadow smelling like gunpowder and blood._

_She merely nodded, her small body trembling from cold and fear._

_The voice's owner, a man, took off his jacket and put it on her and checked if she was wounded. "What's your name?" he asked, trying to comfort her, probably._

_Strange, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find an answer to that question._

_Why?_

_"I... I don't know..."_

* * *

Lady woke up feeling as if she drank an entire bar, her head was seriously threatening to explode.

"You finally woke up," a voice noted, a _demonic_ voice.

And suddenly, she remembered everything.

She brought out her guns (luckily, the demon didn't bother taking them from her) and pointed them towards him. He looked terrifying up close, even though he had the size that of a human. All scales of black and red.

"It was getting sorta boring sitting here waiting for you to wake up," he continued, totally ignoring the fact that he was targeted. "Does the branding hurt? It was my first time doing it." The demon chuckled to himself lightly, as finding something funny with what he just said.

Lady's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?" A demon and the word _'Branding'_ was never a good combination.

"A contract? A deal? A bargain?" he explained, acting as if it was an obvious fact. "Are human usually this slow?"

She was not amused though. "What contract?"

The demon had the galls to sigh. "Looks like I have to explain it to you then." _Well, yes, you fucking should._ "Living humans cannot survive being here in the demon world, they tend to die. The only way any human could survive is to form a contract with a demon, so there you have it."

"And why, exactly, did you keep me alive?" He wasn't making any sense, he could've just killed her on the spot.

Something dangled from his fingers then, and she realized that it was the amulet she picked up in that house earlier before all of this had happened.

"This, where did you get it?" the demon questioned, suddenly, his tone was serious.

"What's in it for you?" Lady challenged, _foolishly_, she would later reflect.

It was then that the tip of a broadsword was pointed to her neck. The demon spoke then, voice laced with venom, "I could easily kill you, I think you realize that by now. I could break the contract and leave you hear to die a slow, painful death. But I didn't..."

The tip moved away from her neck to lift a short strand of her hair. "I'll ask you this again, where did you get it?"

"A house in the human world," she found herself replying, heartbeat fast with fear.

"How about a deal then, _foolish_ human?" He moved the sword away from her, his somewhat irritatingly cheerfulness returning along with that. "You'll lead me to that house and I'll keep you alive meanwhile."

"Alright..." Lady agreed after a while, she felt that he would stick to his end of the deal somehow.

The demon grinned. "Looks like we're stuck together I guess."

_It's not like you gave me any other choice._ "Thanks for reminding me of this tragedy."

"You're welcome," he said, walking away and signaling for her to follow. "Come on, we have a human world to go to."

She couldn't believe that she was teaming up with a demon.

_How the mighty have fallen..._

* * *

_There was a lightning bolt._

_She saw that the man who protected her just now was a priest at that moment._

_"Can I call you Lady then?"_

_Thinking about it for a second, she gave a small smile and nodded._

_"Yes, you can..."_

* * *

TBC

It'll get better, I think...


	4. Calling Shots

_I still rage about the new game, I will rage forever..._

Anyways... My do you bring joy to my heart with your kind words ;A;

And I do agree that the characterization is off, hopefully though, I will get the hang of it with time /is pathetically hopeful

* * *

**Till Hell Do Us Part**

**x** Calling Shots **x**

* * *

"... And then one of the Hells started spinning with crazy speed, it was hilarious!"

Lady twitched, _when is he going to shut up?_

They have been walking in a straight path for a while now, a while that the demon who was walking besides her talked nonstop in.

If it was any other situation, she would've shot him and ran for it from the first second. But sadly, it wasn't.

She agreed to go with him in hopes that she would find a place she could get out of here from (like hell she would guide his sorry ass to the human world); since the small, dim lightened room she woke up in was had one way out, it would've been rather foolish of her to bolt towards that way then.

So Lady waited, enduring the demon's babbling while glancing around sharply, hoping that a turn from any side would appear on this closed, cold, rocky, irritatingly one way-ed tunnel.

_Apparently, demons cannot comprehend the fact that you can make a path with more than way._

And then from the corner of her eyes, she saw it.

_Or maybe they do._

Even if it looked tight and hard to go through, it was another path.

_It's all or nothing now._ Taking a breath, she slipped a small smoke bomb between her fingers, sprinting with all she had the moment it hit the ground.

Meanwhile, the demon knowingly smirked, not bothering to look back as he walked forward, talking about random things.

* * *

As Lady continued running away, she suddenly felt that there was something off before she ran into something.

"That Hell Pride was flailing around, looking like he was begging me stop him from spinning. You know what I did?"

Her eyes widened in utter shock, _it can't be..._

But it was true, the demon was right in front of her, walking in that same path.

"I sat right in front of him and enjoyed the show," the demon said with a laugh, finally deciding to turn towards her. "How was your trip?"

If Lady wasn't so shell shocked that her attempt to escape didn't work out, she would've been very irritated by the fact that the demon looked as though he was having the time of his life. "Let me guess, you found yourself here again with my charming self and you're angry about it."

"How?" Lady only asked, dread filling her very core.

"Remember our little contract?" He waited for her to nod. "Well, one of the few perks of the kind I made to you is "Teleporting Subjects". In short, the person who got the contract brand on will be immediately teleported to the location of the caster -which is me in this case- the moment he or she gets away the distance of twenty swords. Meaning that no matter which way you took, you'll be transported to where I am."

"You can try again if you want," he said, gesturing for her to go. "I'll tell you another great story about the time I faced a clown whenever you decide to give up."

* * *

"It began like this," the demon started, kneeling in front of the warned out Lady, "the clown was really annoying, talking nonstop like he owned the pl-"

She couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that the demon was right all along.

Every single time she chose a path, she would find herself in the one she started from, the red demon standing there, boredly looking at her and not even trying to follow.

_The bastard knew that I'll end up here eventually so why bother?_

She really had no way out.

* * *

"Can you shut up?" Lady hissed sharply a while after they resumed walking again, bitter and angry and really not in the mood.

Surprisingly, the demon complied.

Lady wanted to rejoic-

For _ten_ seconds. "What's that?" he inquired curiously, pointing towards her guns.

Lady let out a growl at that. "A gun."

"How does it work?" he asked again, looking even more curious.

A second later, he found out. "Ugh... why my head?"

Bullets might be useless against him, but it'll shut him up.

That's all she cared for at the moment.

* * *

"So, do you shoot anyone that ask you about that thing?"

"Just the ones I hate." She was feeling better now, she really should shoot him again, _maybe on the throat?_

"I feel special." The demon grinned.

It was odd really; hours before, she would've gotten cold shivers from merely seeing that unnerving grin of his.

But now, she kind of got... _used_ to it.

"Hey, human girl," she heard him calling, pulling her from her musings along with that.

_What in the world?_

They were finally out of that pathway, but where they got in now made her speechless.

Vast land filled with nothing but gray and the sound of lost souls, hot red lightning strikes flashing in a pitch black sky, and a tower.

A tower that reached unimaginable heights, centered in the midst of that all.

"The nearest way towards the human world is by going through this tower," the demon stated, bringing out his sword. "Though we have this annoying task to get rid of them."

_Them_ meant an army of Hells, standing between them and the tower's gate apparently. "Couldn't you choose another way? A bit easier, maybe?"

"Well, where's the fun in that?" the demon asked her in return, amused.

* * *

_He didn't know where he was, it's been a while ever since that day. _

_All he knew that every time he decided to get out of this empty room and go through a long pathway, he would see a tower._

_It's kind of strange that he knew the name of it on the first glance._

_**Temen Ni Gru.**_

_Just like the story his father told him once upon a time._

* * *

TBC

What do you think?


End file.
